Silent Night
by Shomei No Jisshi
Summary: Winter Feast is coming, and everybody's getting in the holiday mood. But when a threat comes, makes Po run out to prevent them from attacking again, and is snowed away from the Valley, will Po and the Five make it back in time to celebrate the Winter Feast or will their trip end in a snowstorm disaster? Happy Holidays!


**Hey. Hi. New short story for Christmas. Why? Easy. It's December, so I want to post Christmas things, and I'm seriously on writer's block for Sounds Inside My Head. So... yeah. Here's my five chapter short story, "Silent Night" **

_Silent Night_

Po opened his eyes slowly and yawned. Today exactly started a week before the Winter Feast, and Po had no plans to what he was going to do other than be with his father all day. He had already persuaded Shifu from a repeat of last time.

He gets up, stretchs, and looks out the window. Snow has barely topped over the abnks and ground, grass still peaking out from under the snow. "That snow better be more up by the Feast," Po thinks to himself as he walks out the door to his room and the day ahead.

The day goes on by as normal, and training goes on normal. Shifu dismisses everybody for lunch around noon, and Po decided to stop by the Noodle Shop to visit his father. Monkey goes along with him, and the rest of the Five decided to stay behind.

Po and Monkey go down to the Valley, and you can see the Valley start to get into the mood. Decorations are all around, kids running around laughing with cheery spirits, setting off little fireworks that when popped, the sparks make shapes of snowflakes and on until their parents snatch them up and give them a good lecture, and one kid even runs up and gives Po one to set off. The kid looks eagerly to Po to set it off, and Po looks to Monkey, shrugs, and sets it off. It made a snowman shape, and the little bunny kid laughed, running away.

Po and Monkey got over to the Noodle Shop, and decorations were up over there as well. It was a little busy, and you could see Mr. Ping in the back tending to the noodles, with some customers lining up the counter. Po walked up over into the kitchen, and Monkey sits down at a table.

"Hey, Dad, you need help with that?" Po asks Mr. Ping, who's trying to stir noodles with one hand and handing customers several of their orders with another. "Yeah, Po, pass these bowls out, to Tables 2, 4, 5, 8, and 12." he repiles, sliding over several bowls for Po to carry on his arms. The panda does his best not to spill the broth. "Service with a smile!"

After the noodle shop started clearing out about 15 minutes later, Po walked back to the kitchen after eating his meal. "Merry Feast Week, Dad." "You too, Po. How's everything over at the Jade Palace?" "Good. I see you got some decorations up." "Mm hm! Don't forget about Feast Day and how chaotic it's going to be, and even more this year because I see there's lots of people immigrating into the village. Lots of them covered in black soot. I don't know why!"

After a small conversation, Po and Monkey leave the Noodle Shop, say bye to Mr. Ping, (who made Monkey pay for the bowl of noodles he ate, which he thought was complimentary with Po along with,) and headed onto the streets. Po did look around to see many people with carts, families with expressions a little helpless, and what's even more bizarre, all of them covered in black soot.

Po looked at them with puzzled expressions, until he heard a loud BANG erupt from his right. He jerks around and looks up. The Jade Palace had a large black cloud erupt over it, with sparks fly out. Many villagers yelled in panic. Monkey had already started to run up by the time Po realized the Jade Palace was being attacked.

They ran up the stairs, Po on pure adreniline, and looked up. Some sort of aircraft, similar to what Taotie did with his craft, but this was huge, like a ship. Sort of the size of Shen's cannon. And it had an insiginia engraved into it's golden sides. The Chinese letter for "Pain." Po shivered. This was kind of a demonic structure, nothing he wanted to be seeing on Feast Week.

Po and Monkey got into their stances when they reached the top of the stairs, and looked up to see Shifu and the rest of the Five tied up, upside down. "What the-?" Po muttered, and walked over to them. Monkey tensed, until he felt numb below his neck. "Ack!" was all he could get out of his mouth by the time a gloved hand covered his mouth.

"Hey, guys, what the heck is going on?!" "Po, it's a trap! Behind you!" yells Viper, and Po jerks behind him to see a black haze swoosh past him, and a numbness creep below his waistline.

He looked to see a black panther covered with ninja wraps, carefully manuevering around him, with red eyes eying him and carefully picking a spot.

A spot for what-?

The ninja panther readies two of... what looks like a her, fingers and drives them onto one of Po's arms, and his arm goes numb. He tries to move it, but can't. She seems to be hitting his chi points, and blocking all blood and chi flow to it. She does it to his other arm as well. His arm and legs are blocked, he can't move. He tries to attack with his arms but fails.

Po leaps from his place with his stomach and slams the panther several feet into the other direction, crashing her into the wall. "Ska-doosh," Po mutters, and looks to his legs and arms. "Erm, I need some help here, Monkey. That would've been really helpful." Po looks around. "Monkey? Guys, where's Monk-ACK!"

A second male ninja, a white tiger, comes out of the shadows and kicks Po square in the neck, and jerks him around. He jabs Po, hard, into the stomach, and believe it or not, it makes Po's torso go numb. He grabs Po's chin and roundhouse kicks the panda into one of the pillars, collapsing it and causing several rocks to fly into the air.

The tiger undoes his wraps, and looks to his fallen teammate. "You okay, Qui, or will I have to go over there and let you up?" Qui gets up and rubs her head, undoing her bandages as well. "I'm fine. Ugh. Capturing the Jade Palace was easy, we didn't even need the rest of the guys or Master- EEK!" Qui is pulled into the other direction by something, but nobody saw what through the shadows.

"Wow, what the fu-" was all the tiger could get out of his mouth by the time Shifu kicked him under, sending him into the air, and Shifu jumps in the air, and kicks and punches down every single point he could in the tiger's body, before the tiger falls to the ground, numb in pain. Shifu slams the staff onto the ground, trapping the tiger's neck with the curve at the top skillfully.

"Too late for that, don't you think?" Shifu says, and the tiger growls. "Who are you, and why are you attacking us?" The tiger spits on the ground. "I'm not telling you!" "Tell me or your friend dies." "Wow..." Po mutters, a little surprised at Shifu all of a sudden going hostile.

"Have you people never heard of the tale of the Great Tiger Kingzo? Well, he's not dead, and we're going to rule the Valley Of Peace, then all of China, and the world!" "Wait. You're saying the exiled Kingzo is alive?" "Yes, ha! And you're going to bow at his feet! Take that, Jade Palace!"

Shifu rolls his eyes and kicks the tiger square in the behind, and Qui runs from the shadows to the ship docked at the Palace edge. "Get out of here and back to your Kingzo before we kill you both."

The tiger growls and runs. "You will regret this! You will regret the day you messed with us!" he calls, as the two get in the ship and it lazily flies away.

Shifu walks over and repositions Po's chi points, tears the rope the Five were tied up to and repositioned them, (they found Monkey tied to the wall in the back a few seconds later, and repositioned him,) and sets them all in line.

"Um, Shifu? Who's Kingzo?" asks Po, and Shifu looks to him. "Have you really not been studying your scrolls?" Po shifts in his place. "I've kind of been getting some high quality nap time in..." Shifu rolls his eyes and explains.

"About 80 years ago, there was a Council of Tigers that held three tigers to rule over the three Valleys of China. The one that ruled the Valley Of Peace was named The Great Tiger Kingzo. He, however, grew a little delusional at his power and abused it, and sent the Valley into a great depression with him hogging up suppiles and killing those who opposed him, forcing many away from their possesions if he wanted them, and practically nearly ended the Valley. But the other two tigers saw this, and exiled Kingzo from the Valley.

But Kingzo refused to leave. He challenged the other two to fight, and they fought for a long time. Even Oogway was unable to fight with them and could only watch. But eventually, the two other tigers won, and banished Kingzo forever."

Po responds with an, "Oh..." and Shifu now stands and looks to the Five.

"Now. We know that Kingzo is alive and we can not afford a second ecounter with them, especially this week meaning to be with peace with the Winter Feast. So I want you to go to his hide out and stop his plans, and be back by the Winter Feast. Clear?"

The Five bowed and Po raised his hand. Shifu sighed. "...Yes, Po?" "How will we know where they are?" "They left a trail of black soot on their way here." Shifu pointed to the right, and sure enough, the whole way around to another village was covered in black soot."

"Oh, so _that's_ why there's so many villagers covered in black soot." "Get going!" The Five and Po scatter, and Po can only hope to be back in time for the Winter Feast...

**So there's the first chapter. This is also the longest chapter I have ever made. Yay, I guess? So please review and I might see you for the next four chapters, maybe not. I don't know. Will I? **


End file.
